


Masquerade

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: I just don't like how this turned out, but I wrote it, so I post it.





	Masquerade

They weren't supposed to go; he wasn’t old enough.

The best way to ensure that Noctis attended an event?

 

Tell the boy he couldn't.

 

The suit was stuffy, but the mask was even worse. The only reason Noctis left it on his face was because he'd be instantly recognized and hauled off for bed otherwise. It poked in places that didn't like being poked, caught on his eyelashes of all things, and worse, the stupid elastic that was supposed to go behind his ears was too loose and he'd had to put it over his ears to keep it from falling down.

And that was just the mask.

 

The attendees were downright awful. Women smiled at him and men stood just a little too close for his comfort. He felt boxed in by guests and mask and was really starting to wish that his thirteen year old bravado had included an escape plan because, quite frankly, this sucked.

 

But then, behind him, a familiar presence, and though he'd turned and saw only another mask, he knew it was Ignis. “Hey Specs. Guess you caught me.”

“Indeed I have, though perhaps I might suggest a different venue for the evening?” Ignis replied. He’d just turned fifteen, and had been given a new suite of rooms across the hall from Noct’s. The old room that Ignis had inhabited within Noctis’ suite was still half-filled with childhood toys. “I believe my rooms would be far more enjoyable.”

“Your rooms don’t have the food,” Noctis retorted, moving off towards a table laden with food. He helped himself to a plate and started putting various tidbits on the plate. He stuffed one in his mouth and spoke around it. “Though I guess we could load up plates and get out of here.”

Ignis sighed. “Charming, Noct. Yes, let’s, before you end up offending someone important and cause an international incident.” He took up a plate of his own and began to gather some food onto it.

Behind the mask, Noctis grinned, and then let Ignis lead the way as they slipped quietly out of the ball and headed up the back stairs towards the upper residential wing.

 

Three flights of stairs and an elevator later, Noctis had shoved his mask up into his hair and added another bit of sandwich to his stomach. “So what’s the fascination with masquerade balls anyway? I mean, I knew who you were.”

Ignis smiled, touched his mask briefly, and then detached it from his glasses with a click of a magnet. “The point, Noct, is to pretend that you don’t, and enjoy the experience.”

“I don’t get it. Is it because people don’t enjoy being around each other? Like… you get along better or something?”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Ignis allowed Noctis to exit first, and then followed him down the hall as they talked. “No, there are other factors. Mostly involving alcohol and the promise of sex.”

“Ew,” was the eloquent response from the prince. “Wait. My _Dad_ is there, _Six_ , Specs, that was not…oh _gods_.” Noctis stumbled through the door to Ignis’ room, making grossed out sounds as he went.

“And that, as they say, should take care of any further desires to attend masquerades unattended,” Ignis muttered under his breath as he followed along behind. “Tut-tut, Noct. You had some fun, and you have some food. We can play a game to distract you.”

“Ignis?” Noctis had stopped at the table, and put his food down to turn and look at Ignis.

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis asked, closing the door behind him.

Noctis seemed to think the better of it and shook his head. “Nah… nothing. You wanna play a game or something?”

Ignis gave Noctis a long look and then smiled. “As you wish, Noct.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't like how this turned out, but I wrote it, so I post it.


End file.
